Only a Dream
by AyieshaE
Summary: Emma is growing more and more frustrated by her feelings towards the Mayor of Storybrooke, Maine. Little did the Saviour know the Mayor knows exactly what she dreams about and plans on doing something about them. SwanQueen!, Rated M. This is my first attempt at writing SwanQueen, please review and let me know what you think!
1. Chapter 1

**Only a Dream:**

**Author Note: ****This is my first attempt at writing in a long time and my first ever SwanQueen fiction. Please let me know what you think and if there is anything you'd like to see!**

**AyieshaE x**

Emma could not stop herself. Her blood raced around her system, her breathe hitched deep within her pulsing, hoarse throat and her nails clawed away at the sheets beneath her. Beads of sweat mixing the sweet aromas of her and the dark beauty's arousal fills the air. The blonde cannot help but throw her head back in a fit of desperation as Regina's tongue slowly circles Emma's ever so inviting entrance.

Frustrated growls slip from the blonde throat and she feels Regina's smirk against her sex. Not just any smirk but _that _smirk and this pushes Emma even more over the edge; and Regina knows it. "My my, you do need to learn some self control, dear" Emma's eyes snapped open as she glared at the sight between her sticky trembling thighs. "I swear to fucking God Regina- _FUCK!"_ before Emma could finish her threat a sudden release of pain and pleasure shook her to the core as Regina's teeth sank into her swollen bundle of nerves. The pain of the sudden move played by the dark queen made the white knight scream in relief. It felt like Regina was taking her move across the board and she could not wait to trap Emma, claiming the win for her own. The blonde, quivered and shook under Regina's endless games until she'd had enough. She grabbed fistfuls of dark, glossy hair in frustration and pulled, hard. "I need to f-feel your tongue _in_ me Regina"

Emma could have sworn that she heard Regina moan at that desire as she felt another smirk spread across her lips, then the Queen's eyes met hers along with a perfectly raised eyebrow. "you really need to learn some self control, dear," Regina teased as her smirk grew more enticing, more wicked, "foreplay is the best part of sex, do you not think?" Emma's mind by this point has gone completely fuzzy she knew that if Regina kept teasing her like this she would come completely undone without the need for her tongue, nor her fingers and that, Emma did not want to happen. Her eyes met the brunettes; sharp, intense with lust and need as her mouth came crashing to hers. Their kiss was passionate, hungry and a mess of tongues and teeth Emma knew that all hope of her control has gone out of the window but that was okay, she would happily submit to Regina, just not to any more of her god damn teasing. Suddenly the ache between her thighs intensified as she felt two strong fingers plunging deep into her, almost effortlessly. "SHIT – _Regina...!_" Regina was now leaning over her, her body pressed firmly against Emma's, their hard nipples knocking against each others causing Emma's hips to raise and push herself deeper onto Regina's fingers. Regina smirked at this response, she always knew that Emma was putting up a fight of course she wanted to get fucked by her, who does not? But the only person Regina wanted to have writhing under her was the delightful Miss Swan. With one last kiss to the lips Regina's breathe tickled Emma's glistening neck, all the way down to her sternum. A mass of tangled dark hair getting lost in the perfect mountains on either side of her head as she continued her line of kisses, nips and licks down the centre of the feisty blonde's body. The more south she got the more laboured and desperate Emma's pleas began to fill the air. Regina was glad at this moment in time that she did not have any neighbours, she had no idea anyone could scream so loud.

"Ohhh G-G—GOD!" Emma was thrashing around more violently onto Regina's fingers she could feel the tightness of her abdomen and she knew that she was close, as did Regina, apparently. "Is that good Emma? You're getting so tight for me...I want you to fill my mouth with your sweet juices" with that remark Emma knew that it would not be long until Regina had her wish, she was _so _close to coming undone, her heart pounding away in her chest and then suddenly a feeling hit her that she has not experienced in a very long time. Regina's tongue was..._there. _Her fingers still crashing into her tight pussy as her tongue flicked fast and expertly over Emma's swollen, neglected clit. Emma's hands instantly reaching out and pushing the brunette deeper into her sex and she felt the vibrations of Regina's laugh of approval. Fuck. She cannot take any more, her whole body tensing up and shaking violently as she pushes Regina closer into her, hearing her gag slightly and that sound alone made Emma explode. Her orgasm so intense it felt like it lasted hours. Her come completely soaking Regina's silk sheets as she not only came but she _squirted_ all over Regina's face. With her finally able to collapse and try to regain control over her body Emma panted viciously trying to stop her shaking. When she was finally able to look at Regina she saw her wetness glistening all over her face as the Queen slowly licked and sucked her fingers clean moaning at how delightful her Emma tasted. Emma's eyes widened at how sexy Regina looked right then with her own sweetness dripping down her face landing on her lips and she could no longer help herself, her lips found her way back to Regina's kissing her desperately wanting to taste herself and sweet Jesus-! The taste of her sin mixed with Regina's forbidden kisses was just...something else.

It was Regina who had the upper hand and all of the control. She pulled away from the kiss and a very pleasing smirk spread across that beautiful face of hers. She wiped away the excess of her reward before tutting at Emma mockingly "what did I tell you about self control, dear? You are nothing but a little slut... no. You're not a little slut, you my dear, are my little water pistol," Emma instantly felt her face burn as it turned scarlet from that comment. How did Regina do this to her?! It was hardly fair all she had to do was smirk and Emma pretty much came in her panties. "Oh come, there is no need to be so shy, not after that performance. You did well my little Swan."

_My little Swan...my little swan...my little swan._

When Emma reached over to her thump the alarm clock she realised she was in her own bed. Surely she could not have dreamt _that?! _It all seemed too real, the way Regina kissed and teased her skin, the way she literally ripped Emma's panties clean off of her...the way she...Emma began to feel herself turn crimson again with just thinking about fucking the town Mayor. Nobody in the right mind would ever go to bed with that woman but Emma wanted to, and she sort of hated herself for that. On getting out of bed Emma tumbled over her shoes and clothes that were scattered hazardously all over her room like some sort of messy unkempt teenager. She sighed in annoyance not having yet had her coffee as she scrunched up the clothing and threw them onto her bed. An item of clothing caught her eye and she felt her thighs clench shut at the memories of her dream. Emma smirked to herself and grabbed the same red transparent lace panties she had been wearing before Regina tore them but as she prepared to put them on she noticed...what was that? There is no way that could be possible. "Shit" Emma mumbled beneath her breathe. Those were one of her favourite pair of pants when she was onto a promise and now they were torn.

Emma realised that she was running late for work. She grabbed a pair of pure white lace panties and matching bra (white really wasn't her colour but to hell with it) and threw on her infamous white tank top, skinny jeans and much used and abused red leather jacket before swiping a piece of toast from Mary Margaret's plate and practically running out of the door before she had a chance to protest. Emma made her way to Granny's to get her caffeine fix otherwise there was no way on hell that she would survive the day ahead without possibly killing someone. Her mission for coffee came to an abrupt end as Regina came equally as fast out of the diner carrying a bottle of open water, of which Emma ended up wearing.

"Fucks sake can't you watch where you're-" the blonde was cut off looking at who stood before her and colour flooded her cheeks the memories of the night intruding her mind at possibly the worst time imaginable. Regina could see something in Emma's eyes that made her smirk ever so lightly before resetting her hard features, glaring brown into blue, "that is no way to address your town's Mayor now is it, Miss Swan?" Emma glared at her with equally as much force at the use of her family name in such a way before Regina continued, "maybe if you paid more attention to your surroundings than what is going on in that petty mind of yours then I would not be able to see right through your clothing right now" Emma moaned. She _actually moaned_ at that comment and the look she was receiving off Regina. "I'm er, sorry...I guess," the blonde tried to quickly gain control of her senses and the feeling she started to get in between her thighs, "I should go and change..." Before Emma could quickly turn away back to her yellow bug Regina grabbed her arm and pulled her back towards her form. Emma looked up at her with alert and a slightly pissed off expression. "There's no need to rush off so soon, dear. I have a spare top you could borrow at my house," Emma swallowed, hard as she tried to keep her breathing slow and steady, "besides, my home is closer to the station than your loft" thinking this through Emma knew that she was right, besides she was going to be _with _her boss...in her home, behind closed doors. Emma scurried after the retreating sassy brunette and took a shaky deep breathe before climbing into the passenger seat. The next hour or so was going to be interesting.


	2. Chapter 2

**Only a Dream**

**Author Note: Wow, this story has had so many views already! Thank you to those of you who have read and reviewed VIA Twitter or other social media. I really appreciate the support. The show must go on so I give you, chapter 2! Enjoy! **

**A big thank you to my amazing Beta - LithiumGirl for all your help!**

**AyieshaE x**

The short drive over to 108 Mifflin Street was a somewhat uncomfortable one full of awkward silences and stolen glances. Emma looked up at the brunette and stared for a little too long to consider normal. How hadn't she realized how beautiful the former Queen really is? She internally groaned knowing she cannot be having these kind of thoughts right now, who only knows what Regina would do to her if she found out she has been checking her out, never mind thought how beautiful she looked and how kissable those plump lips looked right in that moment.

"...Emma!"

The blonde jumped as she got brought back to reality from her daydream.

"Wh—huh?"

"I said we are here. Now if you would be so kind to at least attempt to string a eloquent thought together then that would be appreciated."

Emma shot a glare at Regina before getting out of the Benz and following the retreating form up the path. The mayoral mansion looked absolutely huge. This was not the first time Emma had walked up the path towards the black glossy front door but the last time her mind had hardly been able to appreciate the architectural details. She followed the sway of hips into the foyer, not that she was looking at Regina's assets of course, and she could not help but glance around at the extensive, but empty space. Regina had a lovely house, but it did not have a feel of a home. Everything was immaculate. It made Emma feel a little sad at how lonely it must feel for Regina to live in such a big place on her own.

"Miss Swan?

Emma noticeably jumped earning an eye roll and smirk from the brunette,

I asked if you would like a drink?"

That smirk!

"Yeah, sure...thanks."

She followed Regina into the kitchen and watched as the brunette flitted about with ease preparing their drinks until something caught her eye on the dining table. The blush that Emma had just managed to shake off appeared again at an alarming rate as her eyes fell upon a small plastic water pistol, presumably Henry's. The thought of Regina allowing Henry to own such a thing made Emma smile but that was until certain events flooded her memory from her dream

"No, you are not a slut. You, my dear, are my little water pistol..."

The blondes eyes widened at the memory and cursed them from popping into her mind again at the precise moment Regina turned around with an almost knowing smirk on her perfectly painted plump lips.

"You are awfully clumsy today, Miss Swan, and you're less coherent than normal. If I didn't know any better I'd say you didn't get a restful night's sleep?"

No, actually, the sleep isn't the issue here; it's you being so unfair, so gorgeous, sexy, sassy and regal. No one should ever be able to insult me and make my crotch damp but you, oh most certainly do.

Regina handed Emma her mug of hot cocoa with cream and cinnamon before turning on her heel and walking towards the vast study with her signature smirk and the infamous sound of her heels meeting solid marble flooring,

"Do be careful dear, it is hot."

Yeah, it certainly is, Regina. Emma rolled her eyes at herself, oh how pathetic she sounded in her own mind. C'mon Swan, get it together. You are only here to get a clean, dry shirt on then you will most probably never step foot in here again.

Finally Emma's crimson cheeks died back down to their normal pale colour, she had her parents to thank for the lack of skin tone and pale pink lips and she made her way into the study to see Regina placing her hot beverage on the coaster of her solid oak desk her eyes focused on something she was writing. Emma noted how the Mayor's head titled to the side and how her eyes became more dark the more she concentrated on the task she seemed to be engrossed in she really did not want to interrupt but seeing as she was meant to be at the sheriff's station over an hour ago she really ought to get moving.

"Uh, Regina? About that shirt...?"

Emma had hoped that she would not have to expand any further and hoped that Regina was in as much of a hurry to get the blonde out of her home as quick as possible, apparently, she was not.

"Shirt? Whatever do you need one of my shirts for, dear?"

She quirked an eyebrow at the blonde who was now shifting her weight from one foot to the other awkwardly. Emma finally looked up to meet her gaze

"Well you did offer. Besides, it's hardly professional of me to go around the town with a see through shirt is it? I'd give poor Geppetto a heart attack."

Emma looked straight at Regina and she could have sworn she saw her eyes scanning over her chest, her teeth sinking into her lower lip before they turned into a soft smile. Regina, smiling? Well that was a new one!

"So, can I have that shirt? I do need to get to work at some point today."

Regina stood and stalked over towards the blonde before giving a curt nod leaving the room. She returned a couple of minutes later holding a plain white cotton flannel, nothing too fancy but it still screamed 'Regina' a mile away. Emma took the offered garment gratefully and slipped out of her wet tank top whilst Regina's back was turned shrugging on the dry material and doing the buttons up in record time.

"Thank you, Regina"

"I expect that shirt back and intact, Miss Swan. It is one of my favourites"

Emma only nodded. Why had she been given one of her favourite shirts? Knowing her luck she will ruin it as soon as she left the confines of the mayoral mansion, which was a risk Emma just had to take. Speaking of risks, there was one thing lingering on Emma's mind; time to bite the bullet, Swan.

"Since when did you allow Henry to own a water pistol, anyway? I thought you didn't relish in our son firing any gun of any shape or form?"

Regina automatically stopped what she was doing and looked directly at the blonde fighting the urge to laugh.

"Oh, it is just an old toy I found whilst clearing out of the cupboards out. You know what Henry is like; he puts things down any and everywhere"

Emma knew that Regina was hiding something, her inbuilt human lie detector started going off as soon as Regina opened her mouth she considered calling her on it but if she was up to something then she wanted to know what and when Emma Swan wants something, she usually gets it one way or another.

"Oh right, okay then. I uh—best get to the station I guess...thanks again, for the drink and shirt"

Regina nodded and walked the saviour out of her study and towards the front door. What she would not give to just grab the blonde right there and then, pinning her slender body to the back of the door, tugging on those too-angelic-for-her-own-liking curls and strip her of every item of clothing she is sporting. She fluttered her eyes shut for a moment and shook her head as if to shake away the very thoughts that could destroy her fun before she has even began.

"You're welcome, Miss Swan. I do hope you get a better night's sleep to avoid any more avoidable accidents and time wasting."

Emma did not justify the statement with a response. It was as much Regina's fault as it was her own but of course the Mayor will never own up to her mistakes, why should she? Emma turned on her heels after thanking Regina for the third time and walked to the Sheriff's station making a mental note to not forget her bug is parked at the diner not that she would think anyone has stolen it from the car park, but then again that is exactly how she came around to owning it in the first place.

Regina could not help the grin that spread across her lips as she took the empty, used mugs back into the kitchen and placed them in the dishwasher. Her fingertips graze over the water pistol knowing exactly why Emma had the reaction she did to it and she loved watching every single inch of her skin turn a violent crimson. Maybe it is true what people say about her, maybe she is just a little bit evil but Emma did not suspect her involvement surrounding her hot lesbian wet dream last night and this, Regina most certainly is going to use to her advantage.

Hm, what to do to you tonight, Miss Swan...?

Regina made her way back to her study and sits at the desk, her fingertips dancing over the solid varnished surface and that's when the next stage of her plan came to her thoughts.

Oh don't you worry, Emma. I will make sure you have some rather pleasant memories of this desk.

The brunette wriggled in her seat slightly trying to shift the aching in between her thighs. She wanted Emma but she would be damned if she ever admitted that out loud. She also knew that the delectable saviour has been checking her out at every possible opportunity, stolen glances and touches that lingered; she just knew that given half the chance Emma would happily submit to the hands and mouth of the former Queen. Tonight's dream invasion was going to be even more fun than the previous night, this Regina knew for certain. She quickly finished off her paperwork and logged out of her work email after submitting it to the town hall's email with nothing else to do she cast an eye over to her mirror hanging gloriously on the right hand wall, with the flick of her wrist it rippled only to reveal a very flustered, half naked blonde.

Her throat instantly went dry.


	3. Chapter 3

**Only a Dream:**

**Author Note: Thank you so much for all your love and support and for giving me a chance! I am enjoying writing this story and I hope you all enjoy reading it just as much! If you have anything you want to see happen or any feedback then please feel free to leave me a little review and I shall see what I can do, after all, this is for you guys!**

**This chapter is dedicated to Michelle, I thought I would show my appreciation for everything you've done with some smut ;-)**

**Thank you to my wonderful beta - LithiumGirl. You're a lifesaver!**

**Love,**

**AyieshaE x**

It took a short moment for Regina to snap out of her trance and sip some water to help relieve her dry, scratchy throat her eyes never leaving her mirror for a second. She could feel her breathe beginning to get more laboured as her heart rate increased dramatically.

The Mayor had enjoyed many lovers in the past but no one had ever affected her quite like this the aching in between her thighs getting more and more unbearable at the sight of the blonde reflecting back at her. She glanced up at the clock for a split second and was relieved to note that she did not have any appointments scheduled and with a flick of her wrist the door was locked and blinds drawn. Leaning back in her chair she wasted absolutely no time in running her fingertips up her thighs holding her breathe as she came closer to the apex.

She focused on Emma's fingers expertly thrusting deeper and harder into her soaking wet sex, her own fingers being greeted with saturated panties – god how does Emma the Savior make her lose control so easily?!

I bet she thinks about me when she's fucking herself; I bet she wishes her fingers were my own.

Regina's thoughts were stopped in their tracks as soon as her fingers glided over her swollen, needy clit. She quickly bit her lower lip hard knowing she has to be quite so not to draw the attention of her secretary, although she could just cast a forgetting spell and act like nothing ever happened, this seemed like the more favorable option. The brunette watched the sheriff as she stretched herself slipping a third finger deep into her folds the sight of her throwing her head back, blonde waves cascading down her back make Regina throw caution to the wind and abruptly enter herself with two fingers, almost screaming out at the intense burning pleasure rippling through her entire body.

Oh fuck! That feels s-s-so good...!

Watching Emma perform the former Queen matched her speed and rhythm with expert ease; it would not take long before she too was a writhing mess just like the sheriff who judging by her moans, pants and screams was coming extremely close to release.

With her free hand the brunette desperately grabs at her breasts rolling one hard, erect nipple between her fingertips and tugging at it sharply, the sensation causing her to throw her head back and elicit a delicious moan.

I am so close; I want you to make me come, Emma.

Wait. Now she was thinking about the blonde being inside her? No, that is not how this was meant to work! Before Regina could think anything else a voice interrupted her, the voice that unmistakably belonged to none other but the blonde herself. It was not the voice that made Regina groan but rather what she had said – screamed. "

Re...gi...na! I'm g—gonna come!"

Hearing those words, seeing how the blonde visibly shook as her body exploded with an intense orgasm, her own walls clenched tightly around her fingers making it near on impossible to move as her entire body went rigid and rose from the chair, no longer caring who hears a long, fierce scream pierces the air as her fingers are pushed from inside her covered in hot, sweet juices.

Emma had screamed her name. Emma had thought about her being the one fucking her sweet pussy into oblivion. Emma was the one that made her come hard. Regina dismissed the image of the blonde from her mirror before getting herself redressed and freshened up. Lucky the mayor leaves some essentials in her office, just in case.

A few blocks away Emma lay still panting as she finally rode out her orgasm and started to recover. Never had she felt an experience like that before, yes she had pleasured herself numerous times but not one orgasm had felt like that one.

Of course, maybe it had something to do with who she was fantasizing about as her fingers went deeper and faster and curled in sweet delicious ways. She slowly stood from her chair to regain her composure and get cleaned up the small office smelt of sex but she did not care, nobody but her comes in here anyway – literally, or at least, she hoped.

Just as Emma was almost done buttoning her shirt, or rather, Regina's shirt she was interrupted by a sarcastic sounding cough.

"Shit...!"

She fumbled with the last button before turning around trying to seem as collected as possible and when greeted with the presence of none other but the woman she had just pleasured herself over a small fire started in the pit of her stomach

"Regina, what the hell, can you not use doors like any other normal person? I could have been doing something private, or talking to someone, or...something."

Emma realized she was mumbling, trying too hard to act like she had not just been defiling state property with her bodily fluids, she glanced up at Regina again who by this point had moved closer to the blonde and was smirking

That damn smirk, I am going to wipe it off of her face one day very soon Emma thought.

"Yes well I could have used the door but as you know I like practicality and if one can teleport via magic then why not? I came to collect the paperwork I need for the next budget meeting, assuming you have found time in your...busy schedule to complete mandatory business, sheriff?"

Regina quirked a brow at the blonde who had started mumbling something and rummaging around the pile of papers that had fallen off the desk and were now scattered all around the floor

"Yeah, I um, I have done them. I just can't find them at the moment. Can I bring them to you later on?"

The brunette clucked her tongue knowing all too well why and how the papers had become askew in the first place. She would not usually let something like this slide but after the show Emma had unknowingly put on for her and her own actions she was in a good mood

"Fine, I expect you to bring them by my house tonight. I need them before the meeting in the morning and I need to make sure that they are filled in correctly. I do have a reputation to uphold, dear."

Emma could not help but moan, and not in a good way either. She was exhausted and all she wanted to do after she had finished her shift was go straight to her loft and climb into bed on the positive side of things, this did mean she would have the chance to go back to the brunette's home

...and maybe then I can finally do what I've been dreaming about to her. Yeah. Right. Swan, get yourself together! Regina does not want you, idiot.

"Fine, I will drop them off after dinner if that is okay with you? I am starving enough as it is and you do not want to see me when all I crave is burger and fries."

Regina cringed in disgust at the mention of Emma's choice of dinner but nodded, it is understandable how hungry the blonde must be, especially after all that vigorous activity

"After dinner is fine, Henry will be in bed at 8pm. Any time after that would mean no interruptions."

The look on Emma's face was one of those that would remain with Regina for ages, if not ever. She resembled a goldfish opening and closing her mouth in a pathetic attempt to form a sentence. Regina sighed and practically growled at her

"For god's sake Miss Swan, do spit it out I do not have all day."

"whatdidyoumeanbynointerruptions?!"

"Excuse me? I did not quite catch that."

Emma knew that Regina had, in fact caught what she said.

Oh, playing THAT game with me now, are we? Fine.

"I said Madame Mayor: what did you mean by no interruptions? I thought I was only handing you some files."

"Yes dear," Regina sounded almost exasperated, as if having to explain something simple to a child "but I do need you to actually talk me through your budget so I know what I need to plan for my presentation for the sheriff's station. Otherwise how else do you expect to get your money?"

Regina did have a point, Emma just thanked her lucky stars the mayor agreed to her having dinner before going over, she knew that this could take some time.

"Fine, then I shall collect together my papers and bring them around to you at 8:15. That way I won't be late, Henry will be in bed and it will give you time to get sorted, too."

Regina nodded in agreement

"8:15 it is then."

The brunette turned to leave the small office but turned back to a still flustered looking Emma

"Oh and, do at least button up your shirt before you leave, Sheriff."

Before Emma could respond she had vanished in a puff of her signature purple smoke.

Dammit Swan! Wait, she had that entire conversation with me knowing my shirt was not done up properly?!

Emma shook her head again and sighed. The mayor was going to be the death of her very easily and there is nothing she can do about that fact other than hope and pray that tonight would be over and done with very easily, quickly and up to Regina's standard.

Ha, yeah right! As if anything I'll ever do will be up to her standard, she is so anal! I bet she will find little petty things wrong with my papers just to make me suffer...not that I would mind suffering at her hand but that's not the point. Jesus, Swan! C'mon, get these papers into some sort of order at least...

A full hour later, Emma collapsed in a heap on the sofa in front of the cells exhausted and hungry. She glanced at the clock that ticked obnoxiously in a hope that it was nearly time to leave for the day. She jumped up in excitement as soon as Graham came through the doors to take over and almost fell back over as a result.

"Hi Graham! I hope you have a decent night. I am so hungry so if you don't mind I'll just be going?"

"Hi, nice to see you too,"

Graham always used his charming smile on her the two get along so well and have known each other for years, even before Emma came to Storybrooke, they just could not figure out how or where they met. Emma gave him a run-down of the day's events, missing out the part where she trashed the office to satisfy her sexual frustrations before practically running out of the door and to Granny's diner. By the time she got there it was 7pm, only an hour until she had to be at Regina's for a "Budget plan meeting."

Yeah, right.


	4. Chapter 4

**Only a Dream:**

**Author Note: I'm not going to do one of these before every chapter but I just wanted to thank every single one of you for reading, sharing and reviewing my creative baby! I am so relieved and glad that you are all enjoying this story as much as I am writing it! Also, I won't be updating this every day but I am aware I have promised some of you chapter 4 before the evening is done, so without further ado, here you go!**

**Thank you to my beta - LithiumGirl!**

**Love,**

**AyieshaE x**

Shit, shit, shit! Only you can manage to be late even after setting off ten minutes early, Swan!

Emma is known for her tardiness especially where Regina was concerned all she wanted to do was to be on time and not to give the brunette another reason on the ever expanding list to moan at her.

Well, she can moan at me and even under me or is she more of a top girl? SWAN!

Emma needed to do something about her rapidly growing frustration and thoughts, all she wanted was her dream to come true and have the mayor. By god, that would be a dream and then some!

As she pulled up to the mansion she noted how the hall light was still on illuminating the path some. Did Regina really think Emma would be so clumsy to trip? What a silly question, of course she thought that after all Emma was world renowned for her clumsiness as well as drastically bad timing issues. She really must learn to manage her time more there is only so much shouting and nagging she can take from people before it all started to get tiresome and eye-roll-worthy.

The sheriff quickly made sure she had all of the papers she needed before getting out of her beat up beetle and slowly made her way up Regina's immaculate path. She hesitated; she wanted to make sure she looked good for the brunette so she quickly fixed her hair before holding a breath and ringing the doorbell. Almost instantly the door was opened and Emma was greeted by a very exasperated brunette

"Ah, Miss Swan, finally decided to show up?"

Emma tried desperately to hold back her eye roll, yes she was late but why must she be so sarcastic all the time?

"Yeah, sorry I'm late, I got held up"

It was a lame excuse even Emma knew that but it was the truth. Just as she finished her dinner at Granny's Ruby came over and demanded to know all about Graham's personal life; if he had a wife, what sort of girls he was into, all that kind of stuff and even though Emma told the wolf she had to be somewhere Ruby would just not let it go so she had no choice but to humour her and indulge in the petty conversation topic.

"I can see that. Honestly, why agree to a time if you are just going to ignore the commitment anyway?"

Emma could not hold back any more and she shot her eyes up to meet the brown pools belonging to the former queen,

"God's sake Regina, I am here now so instead of us wasting time trying to score points just let me in will you?!"

Regina smirked and stepped to the side as a sign of letting her in

"Someone is feisty this evening, whatever is the matter, dear?"

Regina closes the door and walks in the direction to her study signaling Emma to follow

"Nothing is the matter; I would just rather be at home in bed by now. It's been a long enough day without all of this bullshit too."

Emma dumped the files onto Regina's desk in a disorderly fashion, not really caring about being tactful. She just wanted this to be over so she can climb into bed and get a good night's sleep.

"I can assure you Miss Swan, I would much rather prefer spending my evening doing more exciting tasks too, but this needs to be done. I am after all, the Mayor,"

She could not help herself but smirk and add emphasis on the title, the petite brunette loves making sure everyone never forgets that she runs the town of Storybrooke

"Would you care to join me for a glass of my famous apple cider?"

Emma rolled her eyes, not even bothering with hiding it whilst making herself comfortable at Regina's desk, the sound of apple cider sounding both appealing and not so

"Sure, thanks".

The brunette poured them both a tumbler of cider before joining Emma at her desk and handed her the drink their hands brushing against each other during the exchange and she could have sworn she heard the blonde gasp before snatching her hand away.

"I...t—thanks."

Regina smirked and nodded taking a seat on her side of the desk, bending forward slightly to make sure Emma received an eyeful of her cleavage, this meeting was on her terms and rules and she wanted to tease the blonde and have a little fun.

"Let's get this done and over with, shall we?"

Emma only nodded, her usually pale complexion turning a light shade of pink as she fumbled her way through the file she was clutching with both hands. On clearing her throat she slipped Regina the documents that she needed

"The station does not need much done to it, perhaps a small refurbishment of the reception area and the sheriff's office is in order along with a little maintenance on one of the cell gates...oh, and an air condition unit would be amazing too. I honestly don't know how you expect any of us to work under hot conditions in that place and it's hardly like we could take off any clothing"

The blush the blonde had just gotten rid of slowly came back as she glanced up and saw Regina licking her lower lip slowly as if she was deep in thought, she cleared her throat and took a sip of the cider and moaned in a long, low tone feeling the warm liquid slide down her throat. She opened her eyes at the sound of Regina's voice

"Yes well, you cannot possibly take any more clothes off, that is for certain. You only wear those ghastly tank tops although most of the time your undergarments are easily seen through them"

Emma's eyes widened considerably.

WHATTHEFUCKISSHETRYINGTODOTOME?! Focus, Emma! She is only making a statement Graham has made several times. I really need to invest in some white underwear. Who wears black bras under white shirts anyway? She is just playing you, breathe, relax and don't make an idiot out of yourself. You've got this.

"Yes, well I do think red compliments my skin tone more, don't you think?"

She smirks at the brunette who does not seem at all fazed by the blonde's comment but underneath the surface she is screaming. Oh how true those words are.

The brunette's eyes leaves the blonde and glanced back down to her budget proposal and slowly reads it over again to take it all in, she agrees that what the sheriff is asking for is reasonable and essential so she signs the paperwork and files it for the meeting the next morning. Regina noticed the way the blonde visibly relaxes and sits back in the chair whilst drinking the remainder of the cider in her tumbler once she has put the paperwork away.

She normally loves doing tedious paperwork but even tonight she was anxious to get it out of the way and to start her master plan she had carefully thought out for the blonde. She rose from her chair and walked around to the side of the desk the blonde was sitting at and she perches on the edge of the wooden desk and puts on her poker face as her tight skirt hitches further up her thighs in doing so

"So Miss Swan, that was not too bad now was it?"

Emma looked at the brunette with her throat going dry, the breath caught in her throat and she began to choke.

Perfect. There is no denying this one, Swan. Holy mother of shit...those legs...

Her thoughts were interrupted by the sound of Regina moaning as she kicked off her sinfully high stilettos and stretched out her feet. She shook her head once a clear thought hit her mind

"No, it was okay I suppose. Not that you can make it a recurrent thing, I hate all that paperwork shit."

"Yes, I gathered that much. I do not know how you manage to work in your sort of conditions. Never have I met anyone as untidy and disorganized as you, Emma."

The blonde was pretty sure she had stopped breathing and gone to heaven. Did Regina really just call her Emma? The usually sarcastic brunette just casually spoke her first name as if she uses it regularly. After what felt like a very long time Emma finally was able to compose herself enough to formulate a response

"Y—yo—you...Emma?!"

Regina was thoroughly amused by the blonde's lack of eloquence and just to add to the fire tosses her head back to flick her hair elegantly from out of her face, her eyes immediately meeting a darker green than usual pool

"Well yes dear, that is your name, is it not?"

Oh this is too easy! Regina smirked to herself parting her legs ever so slightly and instantly feeling the blonde's gaze slip from her eyes down her body.

She noticed how those pale pink lips were not slightly parted and how her chest was constricting and expanding faster than usual

"Yes but...you never call me E—Emma..."

The sheriff wriggled hopefully discreetly trying to extinguish the fire that is ignited in the pit of her stomach, judging by Regina's smirk growing wider she noticed

"Would you rather I address you as Miss Swan?"

The mayor knew just how to push Emma's buttons and dropped her voice several tones lower so the last words came out breathy and teasing she realized the blonde shifting again and moved closer to her deciding to go the next step in her master plan. She looked deep into the blonde's eyes and slowly wrapped her long, olive toned legs around her, holding her in place and to top it off, she leaned forward and slowly tucked a strand of golden hair behind a very warm ear, her lips getting close to her neck as she smirked wider to herself

"I know you like it when I call you that, dear."

Before Emma could even attempt to answer Regina moved back to her original position, regal as ever as if nothing had ever happened; it was only the look on Emma's face that gave everything away.

"I...I-'ve got to...um, go..."

It was getting late and if Emma stood a chance in hell of being awake for the budget meeting she had to get as much sleep as is humanly possible. If only she trusted herself enough to stand on her own two feet and not fall. The blonde slowly stood and mentally encouraged her knees to be strong and support her weight, congratulating them when they obey.

"Thank you again for the drink"

Regina smirked, the entire situation humouring her massively. She slips off the desk with ease and nods walking Emma to the door

"You are welcome, Miss Swan. Please do be on time in the morning, the meeting starts at 9:00 sharp."

Emma could only nod; everything felt too warm, too surreal right now. She did not trust herself to say or do anything.

"Goodnight, Miss Swan."

Emma swallowed thickly, her breath shaking as she quickly replied:

"Goodnight, Regina." before fleeing as quickly as possible out of the mansion and back to her beat up bug.

Once Emma had gone Regina walked back to her study pleased with herself for planting that little seed. She gathered up her and Emma's used glasses, taking them into the kitchen, washing and putting them away before making her way to her bedroom. Her mind relieved the moments that just passed and her smile grew more and more wicked knowing all too well that Emma was indeed exhausted but that most certainly was not going to stop her from having her fun. That seed she planted did need to grow after all.

As soon as Emma made it back to her loft she had little energy left to climb the loft stairs, so she literally drug herself up them. Not giving a damn, she threw herself straight onto her bed and immediately gave in to the pull of sleep only to be greeted by none other but the mayor herself in nothing but a red and black corset, panties and stockings.

The night was only just beginning.


	5. Chapter 5

****Only a Dream:****

**Author Note: Hello! I know I said I was not going to post one of these for every chapter and nor was I going to update every day. I have been thinking about this chapter and decided I wanted to write it and share it with you all sooner rather than later as a thank you for all of your amazing love and support so far during this journey. Thank you all for sticking with me and I hope that you enjoy this rather frustrating teasing dream chapter ;-) **

**Thank you to my beta - LithiumGirl!**

**Love,**

**AyieshaE x**

**Chapter Five.**

Brown met green and as much as Emma tried to tear her eyes away from the hypnotizing pools she just could not. She slowly sat up and rested on her elbows whilst taking in the lace detail of the tight revealing corset the blonde noticed how it hugged Regina in all the right places it was only when the brunette took a step closer that the sheriff realized how dry her throat really was.

"Do you see something you like, sheriff?"

This must be a dream, there is no way in hell Regina would be standing in my bedroom dressed like that in reality Emma swallowed thickly and nodded slowly her eyes drinking in every single last inch of olive skin displayed to her. The former queen moved with the elegance her title as she swung herself around on the post of Emma's bed slowly climbing atop of the firm mattress. She remained sitting on her knees and locked eyes with the blonde again, slowly rolling her hips as she teases the skin on her chest, smirking hearing Emma inhale a sharp breath and pant.

"Mm, I bet you wish you could touch me like this, don't you dear?" another nod "I'm sorry, I did not quite hear you, Emma..."

Regina purred the now almost certainly aroused blonde's name causing another sharp intake of breath

"Yes. Yes I wanna touch you!"

The brunette smirked and crawled, literally crawled up the bed slowly, keeping her eyes locked with the blonde's as she settles in between her milky legs. "Then go ahead, dear," the mayor moved an inch higher up the blonde's body, rubbing her core with her thigh on doing so "what are you waiting for, Saviour?"

This is a dream. Absolutely no question about th—at! Emma's head rolled back and a loud moan escaped her parted lips as Regina pressed her thigh to her core. She tried to calm herself not wanting to give away how much of an effect the brunette has on her too late for that, Swan. Emma's thoughts disappeared and her mind clouded as she felt Regina's thigh apply more pressure to her heated, panty clad sex. The blonde wriggled but that only intensified the feeling and her hands shot out from clenching the sheets instantly grabbing onto Regina's hips; earning a smirk and mock gasp from the brunette.

"Ah, and here I was thinking that you did not want to touch me after all, although...your sweet pussy suggests otherwise."

Emma's hips forced themselves up and off the mattress colliding with Regina's in a jolt of frustration.

Before her mind could begin to register what was happening the whole world around her began swirling and disorientating in a cloud of purple smoke. Once the cloud disappeared her back hit something hard and cold causing the blonde to hiss out at the contact.

"What the fuck?!" laughter filled the air and began attacking her senses. Is there anything that woman can't do to make me a mess?! She's tried to kill me in the past and even then I got ridiculously turned on, god damn you, Regina Mills.

"You have such a way with words. It is hard to believe you are a Princess under all that obscene language and ghastly leather jackets."

Emma raised an eyebrow, the brunette was going to do this now, of all the times she could insult her and bring up her true title? No fucking way.

"Regina, just...!"

A perfectly sculpted brow rose questioningly at the blonde beneath her she could feel the corners of her mouth quirk up in amusement,

"Just what, dear?"

To hell with this! Emma could not wait any longer and she was not going to indulge Regina in begging. She raised her hips again and groaned feeling the brunette's thigh. Green eyes rolled back in pure bliss the mayor watching closely at how the blonde's body responds to her touch.

"Ah ah...that is rude and it is also my job, patience is a wonderful thing,

Emma snapped her eyes open to find that Regina has got a lot closer to her, her mouth only millimetres away from her own lips, she watched her with bated breath her whole body excruciatingly tense with pure lust and need

"But I had forgotten, that is something you do not have, self-control, is that not right, dear?"

Emma shook her head no, there is no way she could take any more of this her body has become extra sensitive, her back aching from laying on such a hard surface for a long time.

"Regina, please...please, get rid of this"

Emma pulled on the lace of her corset and watched as a smile appeared across the former queen's face at her demand. Deep green eyes followed her skilled hands around her back and watched as she slowly untied the ribbon inch by inch gasping as the front of the material fell away revealing more rich olive toned skin. Once the lace was finally completely undone Emma's hands tore it away and tossed it on the floor of the study earning a glare from the mayor. Her hands instantly snatched up in her own and pinned above her head, hard.

"Not so fast, you are still wearing way too many clothes for my liking, Emma."

The sheriff could not say a word, she could not breathe and could not stop watching as the brunette teased her pale skin drinking in the red fabric of her bra and panties, the only thing bringing Emma back down to earth was what the brunette said next:

"Mm, you are right dear, red certainly does suit your complexion better."

Her hands traced the edge of lace over her breasts the blonde could not bite back the moan in time and her back rose off of the desk in a sharp jolt of movement, almost as if she had received a strong electric shock.

If this woman does not touch me any minute I swear I will not survive to see another day! The blonde's thoughts were interrupted as her bra became slack around her front, apparently Regina had broken the clasp in a desperate attempt to rid her of the material standing in her way. Oh sure. Now she gets a move on. Emma tried and failed to hold back an eye roll managing to disguise it as one of pleasure rather than one of mock but still the mayor decided to take things frustratingly slow, the sheriff snapped right there and then and growled a low, serious warning.

"Regina just fucking get on with it!"

The blonde's demanding tone caused a surge of heat ignite the fire that was just simmering away in the brunette's stomach, this whole teasing game was starting to get tedious but now she had received what she wanted from the blonde, she had heard her beg nothing had ever felt so satisfying than hearing that from the stubborn sheriff.

"Now that is all I wanted to hear, dear."

The last words were rushed as Regina's lips found their way to the blonde's neck, kissing her delicate white skin, sucking it just over her pulse point causing the white to turn a deep, angry looking purple colour. Emma moaned and threw her head back banging it hard on the desk but she did not falter, not that it had not hurt but rather she did not have chance to register just how much it had hurt when Regina's lips came crashing on her own in a surging, fierce kiss. It was all teeth and tongue at first the battle for dominance a long and tiring one until Emma grumbled and submitted to Regina for a second time in the space of five minutes. Attempting to gain control over her body she was not going to stand for any more teasing Emma grabbed hold of Regina's wandering hand and roughly guided her down her abdomen towards her sodden red panties. Neither one of them knew who had gasped and who had moaned but the combined sound did funny things to both women's insides.

"Oh my dear, Emma, you are dripping"

The blonde snapped her eyes to the brunette's and growled

"Can you fucking blame me?! Just get the damn things off, Regina!"

The next thing they knew both women were completely naked. The only sounds filling the room were those of desperate pants, moans and gasps it was a wonder Regina could not hear the frantic drumming of the blonde's heartbeat. Emma once again grabbed Regina's hand and guided it in between her legs not being able to wait any longer, she needed her and she needed her right now.

The brunette smirked and gasped tracing her fingers up and down the blonde's dripping core rubbing her moisture over her clit

"I am going to make you come so hard you forget your own name, Miss Swan."

Before Emma could get her next sentence out the feel of Regina's fingers thrusting hard and deep into her throw her off and instead a loud moan pierces the air. The blonde raises her leg at a ninety degree angle giving Regina more room to work her body in oblivion.

"It's a good job I have you hear to remind me who I – am!"

The brunette was not going to give Emma the satisfaction of being cocky, not when she had control over her release. She abruptly corkscrewed her fingers inside the saviour hitting a very sweet spot in the depths of her folds. One hand now placed firmly over her neck choking her slightly

"If you want me to make you come at all I suggest you put that pretty mouth of yours to better use, Miss Swan."

Emma almost screamed. If it were not for the fact Regina was strangling the noises slipping past her voice box she would have done.

I swear it should be criminal to be so seductive! Before Emma could finish her thought all sense and possible new thoughts were snatched away with the most intense pain mixed with pleasure she has ever experienced.

Regina now not only had two fingers buried to the knuckle in the blonde but four, the blonde's arousal coating each and every one of them more and more with each thrust, turn and twist. Her back arched at what should have been a painful angle off the desk as her hips surge forwards demanding more contact from the ruthless mayor

"FUCK REGINA! Please..."

The blonde whimpered the pleasure being almost too much for her to formulate a sentence let alone speak it

"Don't STOP!"

Regina smirked and grinned her eyes briefly meeting the saviour's as she spoke

"I have no intention to, dear. Did I or did I not just say I am going to make you come so hard you forget who you are?"

Emma growled loud and deep, the sound almost being too fierce for it to have come from a human at all.

Regina thrust her fingers deeper and harder into the blonde's sex her thumb suddenly beginning to work merciless circles on her swollen clit causing a deafening scream erupt from the writhing brunette could feel how tight Emma was getting, how close she was to release she had another idea come to her mind.

"Oh God-d—d! I'm gonna come!"

Emma's screams began to scratch at her throat her voice sounding small and hoarse as a result but she could care less right now, anything that gave this amount of pleasure sure as hell was worth it.

The blonde cursed extremely loud as Regina withdrew her fingers from her pulsing cunt

"What the fuck, Regina?!"

"Oh hush, dear," The former queen smirked as she made haste kissing down the saviour's body, "I want to make sure I can taste all your sweet juices when you explode"

The brunette's tongue replaced her fingers as quick as lightening swirling it deep and fast whilst working her thumb in tight hard circles on Emma's jewel. The sensation of Emma's walls clenching suffocating tight around her tongue made Regina moan from deep within her throat causing vibrations to ripple through Emma's already extremely sensitive flesh. The blonde grabs at raven locks with such force it had got to be painful pushing Regina's face deeper into her, her trembling thighs losing all feeling as her insides clench tight, screams and curse words flying all around the usually quite study.

"OHGOD...RE...G...SHITTT!"

Emma can't help but shudder and cry as her orgasm ripped her entire body to shreds her come gushing out of her at such a speed and intensity even Regina was taken by surprise. The blonde could not keep her eyes open as her chest rose and fell so frantically she almost ceased to breath. The mayor smirked, extremely proud of herself as she finished drinking her prize, she wiped away the excess of the princess's juice with the back of her hand before slowly crawling back up her body gently caressing a flaming red cheek.

"I told you it would all be worth it, my little Swan."

Emma just moaned and met swollen red lips tasting herself on the brunette's tongue just as everything starts to get disorientated again.

"EMMA! WAKE UP!"

Emma slowly began to regain consciousness something did not quite feel right

"EMMA!"

Her brain was able to finally register it was Mary Margaret shouting up the loft stairs, glancing at the clock on her night stand she realized that she was, in fact late. Big red numbers glared at her that read 8:30am. The blonde grumbled something back down to her roommate-turned-mother before cursing running around her room grabbing a towel. That dream almost felt too good to be just that...the way her skin tingled and her thighs ached made her even more confused. The blonde hissed at the freezing water cascading over her body, it needs to be done if she stood a chance at sitting comfortably through Regina's ridiculous budget meeting. The sheriff quickly dried off and tugged on her skin tight jeans, white tank top and beat up leather jacket before pounding down the metal stairs and straight out the door only just managing a goodbye to her mother and father.

Regina is going to kill me. She is going to be the absolute death of me...no she is most certainly going to kill me. I'm late!

Emma got mad at herself for having slept through her alarm, she had never done that no matter how tired she was the night before and how much she despises being up in the mornings she always still manages to get her ass out of bed and fulfil whatever needed to be done. Not when it comes to the one woman she wanted to impress, the one woman who she needed so badly, the woman who unknown to the blonde had used magic to interfere with her alarm. After what seemed to be a very long drive Emma arrived at the town hall, grabbed her half empty flask from her cup holder and rushed into the meeting hall to be greeted by none other but the town's committee and of course, Madame Mayor herself.

"Nice of you to join us, Miss Swan, perhaps you could take a seat so we can finally get this meeting started. I need to have a word with you later to hopefully remind you of your duties as this town's Sheriff."

Emma's throat went dry at the mayor's words, she took her seat quickly and her mind began to wonder back to last night's dream.

You make me forget who I am all the time, Madame Mayor...Focus, Swan!

Regina glanced across at the blonde giving her a smirk knowing the exact reason for her tardiness and could not help but smirk.

This damn meeting better not drag on forever. Just wait until we are alone!

And once again, Emma's thoughts drowned out the rest of the meeting.


	6. Chapter 6

**Only a Dream**

**Author Note: Thank you so much again for your continued love and support! I honestly cannot begin to tell you how much it means to me! I just want to address something; I got a review off a guest stating how Emma gets all the pleasure during the dreams and maybe if I could switch it up a bit and give Regina her pleasure. **

**I am writing this story based around Emma's dreams actually being created and controlled by Regina with her magic for her own gain and getting what she wants from Emma in a way she could never admit to in reality. For Regina, she is not bothered about her own pleasure as she is getting that from being in control of Emma. However, this WILL change! **

**There will be an event between our two ladies which will be the starting point of Regina's walls being brought down and finally allowing herself to pass the control over. I do not want to give too much away but just keep in mind that this story is only just beginning and it is not by any means all one sided. It will be worth the wait, I promise! I hope that you can all stick along for the ride ahead and please do review and let me know what you want to see, this is after all for YOU! **

**Much love to my amazing beta! - LithiumGirl x**

**Love,**

**AyieshaE x**

Emma was brought back from her daydream from a loud bang on the desk in front of her. She visibly flinched and glared at the offending object.

"Jesus Christ, really Regina?!"

The blonde noted how they were the only ones now at the table and how the brunette smirked at her in amusement. Finally out of her day dream Emma was able to take in and fully appreciate the sight before her. The olive skin was complimented by a dark red satin dress that accented all of Regina's curves. Her dark raven locks rested elegantly at her shoulders and those sinfully red lips painted to perfection in her signature plum shade. The blonde could just make out a shine of pure white between slightly parted lips.

"I am sorry to wake you up, dear. However the meeting has ended and I have other things to do. Unless there is something you wish to tell me?"

Emma almost spluttered her water, choking on it as she attempted to swallow. Regina just asked me if I had anything to confess, what does she know? Does she know about yesterday, of course she does, she saw my shirt was open...

"I—uh, I have nothing to say?"

"You are aware I am your boss, Miss Swan?

The blonde nodded, not entirely sure where this was going but she could sense it would only end up with her leaving feeling awkward and her usually white skin a rose hue,

Then you are aware that what I witnessed yesterday at the station cannot be ignored. I will not stand for inappropriate behaviour in the workplace."

You are such a hypocrite, Regina. The mayor shook her head slightly dismissing her thoughts before turning back to the blonde sheriff who looked more than flustered and panicked. Regina had not have seen what had happened first hand but she sure as hell witnessed exactly what had happened for Emma's shirt to be left open. She just needed humouring after such a full, unproductive meeting. What better way to get it at the saviour's expense? Emma looked up at the brunette and cleared her throat

"Inappropriate behaviour is a bit of a stretch, Regina. The button just came open how was I supposed to know?

Emma knew she was being a bit defensive and was still unaware that Regina knew the full extent of what happened. Before she could formulate a response her thoughts came back and she groaned internally. Her thoughts sure did have ill timing and it always seemed to be whenever she is around the one person she just wanted to seem normal around,

God, imagine if she ever found out I dream of her and think of her when I lie awake at night. Now is not the time, just, come clean Emma.

"You took your time in telling me about it as well, it's almost as if you didn't want me to know at all. Having a good look, were you?"

Emma smirked proud of herself for getting the courage to play along with Regina's games. She knew she did not stand a chance of going head to head with her in the long run but she sure as hell was going to try. She noticed the mayor's gaze faltering for a moment and took the opportunity to get up from her chair and move around to where Regina was standing. She was not going to back down and let embarrassment win this time.

"Of course not, Miss Swan, don't be absurd. I know that is a lie, dear. You are forgetting that you were in fact wearing my shirt yesterday and I have never had an issue with buttons just...opening.

It was the blonde's turn to divert her gaze slightly trying to think up of something. Her thoughts came back to echo what they had said before. Maybe if she did tell Regina exactly what happened she would gain the upper hand with more of an effect. On the other hand, it could cost her all self-respect, worth and even her job. Regina could see in her green pools that Emma was thinking things through,

"I have more respect for people who tell the truth, Emma. You of all people should know about the price of honesty. Besides, if I cannot trust you how do you expect the people of Storybrooke to feel protected by you?"

That was a low blow even for Emma. Yes she was aware of what it felt like to by lied to and cheated out of the truth. It was Regina's fault her childhood was not a particularly pleasant one and that she did not have her parents and she was lied to on a daily basis. The blonde was not going to take Regina's comments to heart and instead she decided to take the next move across the board of their never ending chess game. The white knight stepped closer to the black queen and looked deep into drowning pools of mocha,

"You're right. You want to know what was really going on?"

The knight took another step closer she could feel the heat radiating off of both their bodies. Emma slowly got closer and whispered in the dark queen's ear,

"I fucked myself on my desk. I could not help but touch every inch of my skin whilst my fingers were buried deep inside of me, thinking about you."

Emma took a small step back so she was able to look at the mayor in the eye again. What she was greeted with made her breath hitch slightly. No matter how seductive the brunette looked right in that moment she was not going to falter. She is going to finish what she started, "Are you satisfied now, your Majesty?"

And there it was. Emma Swan, Saviour and Sheriff of Storybrooke, white knight and single mother has just gone somewhere she never thought she would venture. She took a step back and leaned against the mayor's desk instantly regretting the decision to do so after her dream last night. Before the blonde could move away from the desk Regina had moved from her spot by the table and appeared right in front of her. The usual milk chocolate coloured eyes now a dark, rich chocolate. The smirk gone but replaced with parted lips and bated breath. Emma did not think she would ever have this effect on such a usually well-presented woman.

"Well, well, well, dear. It seems as though someone has found their voice. Although, I bet you were screaming that filthy mouth of yours off, weren't you?"

It was now Emma that found herself practically pinned by Regina's body. The blonde felt her knees weaken and cursed under her breath at how evident the effect the brunette was having on her was. She tried to find a way to move slightly so Regina was not so close but it was futile. She had started this and now, she was losing.

"Wouldn't you like to know, Madame Mayor?"

Emma smirked; she was trying to be as intimidating and teasing as the brunette. During her time working as a bail bonds person she had to seduce a few guys to lead them along in order to get the lead she needed. She had been told by countless of them how alluring she is and how they wanted to do all sorts of things to that blonde hair of hers. What Emma was not expecting to happen was for Regina to lean just as close as she had. The blonde's body was now literally pinned against the desk as Regina's form rested in between her thighs. Emma could feel her panties get more dampened as she struggled to keep her face impassive.

"Oh but I do know, Miss Swan. I saw you."

Emma's face tried to be shocked, angry, embarrassed or extremely turned on at that information. She just could not think especially with the brunette standing so close to her. The urge to just wrap her legs around Regina's waist almost overtook her mind. She quickly shut her eyes trying to gain back control of her body, trying to get her breathing back to normal and trying oh so desperately not to moan. The blonde swallowed thickly and licked her lips slowly,

"H—how? How did you..."

"See you? Easy. You should know me by now, Miss Swan. If I want to see something I only have to...

Regina bent forward so close her raven hair tickled the blonde's cheeks sending shivers down her spine. Her dark hair smelt strongly of apples and her perfume assaulted her senses. What Emma did not expect was to feel the warm breath belonging to the brunette caress the column of her throat. The saviour placed her hands on either side of her body and gripped tightly at the desk behind her, "look for it."

"So you want to see me? All you had to do was ask, Madame Mayor. Spying is an invasion of privacy and might I add illegal-"

Emma tried so hard to stop her legs from buckling for a second time. The brunette knew just how to push her buttons and which ones would send the most delicious kind of pleasure throughout the blonde's body. The saviour knew she was done for now. There was no way to take any of this conversation back, not that she wanted to. The sheriff could feel the pool of moisture between her thighs increase and she moaned, actually moaned. There was only one thing she could do now to gain some control back of her own body. One thing no one ever dared to do. No one that is, until her.

Emma grabbed the brunette's wrists and pushed her body away from hers. Emma had never moved so fast, or rather, she had not moved so fast in a while. The blonde pushed the mayor away from her but stood glued on the spot as she watched the figure with wide green eyes fly across the room landing on the floor by the far wall. The blonde looked down at her hands in disbelief, there is no way she did that! A light, amused laugh fills the air around her. Green eyes met brown once again and she tries to put together what in the hell just happened.

"Regina, I'm..."

The former queen raised a hand in protest. She did not want to hear Emma's pleas for forgiveness, nor did she want an apology. Usually someone attacking her like that would make her beyond pissed, she was, but there was something else clouding her anger. Emma had used magic. More to the point; Emma had used magic, against her. The brunette walked back closer to Emma but keeping a small amount of distance between them this time,

"I know, Miss Swan."

"What was that? I mean, I didn't mean to push you away like that!"

Regina's smirk was back, although playful this time as she took a small step towards the blonde.

"I know you did not, Miss Swan. You usually can only channel your magic when you feel threatened, are in danger or angry. Which is why I am amused,"

Emma starred at her almost in disbelief.

"What is so amusing about me throwing you across the room by magic, exactly? God, Regina! I knew you are a masochist but even that is extreme!"

Regina just became more amused by the second. She reached out and grabbed Emma's hand half expecting to be sent flying back into another wall and when she did not she bit her lower lip and looked up at the still slightly shaken blonde,

"I'm amused, Miss Swan, because you were none of those things just a moment ago. Maybe you felt threatened, but not in the way you have felt in the past. I know you enjoyed me being so close to you. You enjoyed the way my body pressed against yours, the way you felt my breath against your skin..."

Thud.

Emma gasped, both from pleasure and arousal and from shock. She quickly rushed over to where the brunette was powered over to and knelt down by her side making sure she was okay. The blonde only allowed Regina to stand once she was certain she had not broken anything. Emma kept her distance not wanting to do any more damage to the petite leader.

"Regina, what the hell is happening? Why am I hurting you?!"

"You're not hurting me, Emma. You are hurting yourself. What have I told you in the past, about magic?"

"Magic is emotion."

"Exactly, it is emotion and for magic to control us in such a way there has got to be plenty of emotion. Not just mentally but physically.

Emma looked at Regina already lost in the explanation and still feeling shitty and guilty for allowing her magic take over her body like that. Technically speaking though, she was not in control of her body; Regina had made sure of that. The blonde was beyond aroused and flustered, everything just swirling around in her mind. She could feel her heart speed up and pound against her chest. The air in the room became thinner and it felt like there was not enough of it for the both of them.

"There has to be a physical attraction to somebody to expel that amount of force. For anybody else with magic to push me the way you did, with a mere flick of the wrist, they would make me stumble at most, not project me into a wall across the room..."

Regina's explanation was cut short as something caught her eye. Something that had most certainly not been present a moment ago. Emma was playing with her hands in a guilty, anxious way twisting her fingers this way and that. The brunette walked over to where Emma stood and took hold of one of her hands seeing a faint white glow on her palm. The mayor dropped the blonde's hand quicker than she picked it up and stumbled back in disbelief. Nothing ever fazed her but this was just pure and utter mocking. There is just no way that this could be happening, what did this mean?!

The blonde picked up on the quick change of Regina's body language and the way she had stumbled when she let go of her hand. She took a small shaky step forward towards her but was greeted with a shake of the head prompting her to stop where she was.

"Regina, what the hell is going on?!"

A minute ago they were both playing each other, both giving as good as what they got, nothing was ever going to become of it and if the saviour spoke a word about any of what happened between them she knew there would be hell to pay. A minute ago it was all banter, evil words, evil actions, and evil fun but now? Now what was going to happen? Regina had only ever seen something like the white glow radiating from Emma's palm once or twice before and she knew exactly what it was. The brunette had no idea how to even begin to describe to the blonde what is happening and even if she did she physically could not speak. Taking a deep breath trying not to make her voice tremble the former queen looked back up at the savior looking almost vulnerable at the new discovery,

"Something that will take some time to explain. A lot of time."


	7. Chapter 7

**Only a Dream**

**Author Note: I have been absolutely overwhelmed by all of your love and support surrounding this story. I cannot thank you all enough for all the amazing comments and for actually taking the chance on me and reading my creative baby. For that, here is chapter 7.**

**She doesn't like me saying thank you but I'm saying it anyway, thank you to my amazing better half of the Dynamic Duo, LithiumGirl. She has earned an lot of respect, admiration and love from me not just because she is amazing at beta-ing but because she has won my heart and friendship in such an small amount of time. Thank you for helping me raise my baby ;-) **

**Love,**

**AyieshaE x**

Emma shook her head desperation tore through her anger. She needed to know what was happening and she needed to right now.

"No, Regina. You tell me now. This has something to do with me, I deserve to know!"

The brunette backed away from the blonde feeling more and more pressured by the sheriff's demands. Her nerves finally getting the better of her she exploded,

"You're my True Love okay?!" she sighed and looked up at Emma with shining eyes, "you are my True Love."

The blonde could not believe what she heard. True love, wasn't that her parents whole thing? There has obviously been some mistake; someone must be playing a not so funny joke on them both. All they are to each other is "Miss Swan" and "Madame Mayor".

"Regina, stop bullshitting me and give me the truth! What the fuck is this white thing under my skin?!"

Of course the blonde was not going to take her seriously. Why should she? I have given her no reason to in the past so why change a habit of a lifetime?

"I am telling you the truth. Emma, you are my True Love. The white glow under your skin does not only come from your magic but it is confirmation that our magic has combined. I can use light magic as well as dark," Regina could see the panic etched across the blonde's face and quickly began to put her fears to bed, "but don't worry. You can't use dark. It just means you are protected from my dark magic. I cannot harm you even if I wanted to."

The savior took a deep, shaky breath all of this was starting to batter her head and she did not know what to do, what to say or what to believe. What she did know is her and the mayor went from trying to kill, to friends, to enemies, to flirting banter and now to...no.

No, I refuse to believe it. She is playing a trick on me. God, how could I be so stupid to even consider taking in the fact she could be telling the truth. She knows about your dreams, she knows you think of her...why did I ever tell her that? What the hell was I trying to achieve?! Damn you, Swan.

Regina took an unsure step closer to the blonde who she wished she would say something, anything. The silence was beginning to all get too much. The brunette knew that this would take time; she knew that the blonde's usual tactic to overcome fear resulted in running away. So why hadn't she ran? The brunette wanted to let Emma know that everything is going to be okay, she wanted to offer support and console the blonde which made Regina trail off into thought

I have never consoled anyone in my life. How did we get into this mess?!

The brunette's thoughts were abruptly interrupted by the savior's voice, she had tried to gain control over it and not sound at all affected by the current events that were unfolding in front of her very own green eyes.

"So you don't?"

Repressing an eye roll from such little input the mayor looked at her questioningly taking another small step towards her

"I don't what, Miss Swan?"

Emma sighed. She had had enough of the situation already and even more so of the 'Miss Swan' bullshit. Surely if they really are each other's True Loves like Regina had suggested they would be on first name basis?

"Want to hurt me? You said you can't harm me even if you wanted to"

This time Regina did not bother to stop her eye roll and exasperated sigh. Of all the things the blonde could have said, could have commented on, she picked that. What the brunette did not expect was for the sheriff to take a step closer to her, of her own accord. She watched her slowly getting closer with bated breath her mocha eyes meeting deep green and not tearing away for one second

"It's true, isn't it, everything that you have just said?"

"Use your superpower on me if you are not certain."

Emma glared at her the best she could she went along with the game the brunette was playing and roamed her eyes taking in the beauty of how dark they really are. She took another step forward a small gasp slipping past her lips as their bodies collided softly.

"I believe you..." Emma barely spoke the three little words the sensation of being pressed up against the mayor being almost too much for her to take and yet she just could not bring herself to move away. Forest green met chocolate brown. Emma could relate to how vulnerable Regina felt in that moment; she could tell how vulnerable they both felt just by the light reflecting back from the brunette's hypnotizing pools.

Regina made the first move and took a slight step back, wanting to feel neither vulnerable nor pressured. And she certainly did not wish for Emma to feel pressured into doing anything in the moment. It was a lot to take in especially given their status going from enemies to then being destined for each other. Why did she feel okay with it as if it is the most natural thing in the world?

"And...what do you, what do you think about it, Emma?"

The blonde's head swam not only had Regina stuttered in the most adorable way but she also had called the savior by her Christian name, something that was somewhat of a novelty for the former queen to do. Emma blinked, not entirely sure what to say.

What if it was a trick? What if Regina didn't like the thought of them being made for each other? Of course if she does, she would have moved away sooner otherwise.

"I—it's a lot to take in. I think that deep down we both knew there was something else there, we didn't hate each other as much as we made out," Regina quirked an eyebrow at her, a soft smirk playing with the corners of her luscious plump lips. Emma rolled her eyes and laughed softly. "Okay, maybe we did hate each other ever so slightly. At least there aren't any more secrets now though...is there?"

"No, of course not you already know more about me than most. You are my son's mother after all, you're bound to know things about me other's do not but if I ever find out they know what you do so help me."

Emma grinned, she loved it when Regina got defensive and even got turned on by her playful threats not that she would ever let onto the mayor. No that would take away the fun and maybe the brunette would stop doing it,

"What? You'll punish me Madame Mayor?"

Regina growled pleasantly low in her throat the sound doing unmentionable things to the blonde's insides. The sheriff discreetly clamped her thighs tight together to help ease the throbbing between them, hoping to high heaven Regina had not noticed her squirming. Emma's eyes widened slightly at Regina grabbing her wrists pushing her towards her desk,

Oh God, she did this to me in my dream last night. It's coming true, everything is coming true. Swan, focus!

"You would love that wouldn't you, my little Swan?

Fuck!

You would love me to punish every inch of your being and remind you of your place."

Regina purred into the blonde's ear by this point Emma knew that the brunette was only too well aware of the effect she is having on her and she did not appreciate being played, it was not fair. The blonde was not going to stand for it. There is no way the savior would let the sexy mayor dominate her the way she does in her wet, sweet dreams. No, this is the savior's moment to do what she pleases and no body, not even Regina was going to have a say in it.

The blonde opened her eyes she could tell herself that they were no darker with desire as she bore them into the brunette. When Regina was least expecting it Emma grabbed hold of her wrists and turned her around pressing her back against the wall in one swift movement. The sheriff smirked and pressed her body hard against the regal woman's determined to get her way for once. Emma pressed herself closer to the now shocked mayor, kicking her legs apart and settling one long jean clad thigh in between them, she leaned closer to the brunette and ever so lightly kissed her neck right above the pounding pulse point eliciting a gasp from Regina.

"We both know Regina, you love to be dominated," Emma kissed the column of her neck again, trailing her tongue painstakingly slow up to her ear, her teeth setting in to her lobe "you're the one who wants, needs to be punished."

Once again, what started off as playful banter had both women now clawing at each other in a desperate attempt to achieve dominance. The blonde grabbed harder at flailing wrists and smirked pressing her thigh closer to Regina's aching center.

"You're going to have to do so much better than that, your majesty."

Regina cursed every aspect of her being right there and then as her body responded in a way that betrayed her. One of the most erotic sounds the blonde had ever heard slipped past painted lips accompanied with the soft thud of her head hitting the wall as she threw it back. Never had the former queen got so aroused hearing somebody address her by her title, she no longer cared about her self-respect, or dignity all she wanted right now was for Emma to help relieve the increasing fire raging in between her olive skinned thighs. The mayor could not take much more of this, she needed the blonde. She no longer cared about whether Emma was feeling threatened or scared she just wanted her and to hell with the consequences.

"Please, Emma. Touch me."

The brunette's eyes had grown so much darker by this point it was near on impossible for the blonde to pinpoint where her pupils began. Emma could feel her own heat rage on and she was absolutely positive her panties were already ruined and the mayor had yet to touch her. Who was she to pass up the opportunity of finally doing what she wanted most? No. No, she was not going to give Regina the satisfaction of her touch for a few reasons. One the blonde did not feel ready, two she had just learnt some pretty life altering stuff and three, she wanted to be the Evil one for once. The sheriff kissed the brunette's neck, marking it a light purple as she grazed her teeth along the sensitive flesh, pulling away. She slowly shook her head, denying the mayor's request.

"Regina, no. I...I want this. I want you. I just want us to both want it when we're not bantering and when I've had chance to think things through..."

Emma sighed seeing Regina's eyes adjust back to normal, her slightly creased clothing now the only tell-tale sign of what had just occurred. She could tell that Regina was not impressed with the slight snarl that escaped with a shaky breath, all the blonde wanted to do was make sure they did things the correct way for once. This was something she did not want to rush into blind. This was, after all True Love they were dealing with here.

"It's not that I don't want you because my God I do, I have wanted, needed you for so long. I know you already knew that but I want to do things right. I don't want to screw things up like I usually do. This, what we have...what we could have, it's special."

The brunette was more than pissed that Emma stopped things as sudden as she did. She had expected the blonde to pounce on her and obey to her every pant, beg and demand. On the flip side she was glad that Emma did have enough self-respect to stop things before they both did something that could lead to regret in the morning. The mayor noticed how Emma's ramblings were all true and nodded smiling slightly as she caressed her cheek

"I understand. I am not going to lie and say I am glad you stopped this because you have done things to me that I did not think you would ever be able to, but I am glad you did stop them. You have a lot to think about. I want you to want this, really want this and you are not just doing it because you feel threatened or obliged in any way. You need to go away and think things through, let everything sink in. I know that you will have questions and I will do my utmost best to answer them when you are ready. I owe you that at the very least, Miss Swan."

"Seriously, can we just cut the whole 'Miss Swan' bullshit? You are meant to be my True Love for god's sake, at least call me Emma."

Regina smirked and kissed the blonde's cheek sweetly running her fingertips through soft gentle curls

At least she has accepted the True Love news and she still had not run away. She is getting stronger.

"Alright, Emma, I am sorry."

"Good. I guess I should really think things through. I'm really sorry again, for hurting you...well, projecting you across the room. Maybe you could..." the blonde trailed off unsure whether it wise to ask Regina the following question. The brunette picked up on Emma's reluctance and looked at her curiously

"Maybe I could...?"

Emma sucked in a breath and hoped for the best, she did need this more than anything right now. She would absolutely hate to have a repeat performance with her Mother or Father. God, she really could do without sending them across the room or throwing an unexpected fireball at them, or something.

"I was thinking, wondering if you could teach me magic? I mean, I need to learn to control it and maybe put it to better use? You can say no if you like I don't want to add pressure onto you. It would kinda help just so I don't do this to anyone else, you know?"

Regina laughed and nodded, tucking a stray strand of blonde hair behind her ear

"Of course I'll teach you. We will do this my way though, you need to learn properly and not let your stubbornness cloud your judgment. I need you focused, willing and dedicated."

"I won't and I am."

"Good," Regina took a step back and walked around her desk to sit back at her chair, sitting down and looking back up at the blonde "then we start tomorrow. Go home, get plenty of rest. You will need your strength."

The sheriff smiled softly and nodded. She was indeed exhausted after her discovery. Not only was she protected from Regina's dark magic and enabled the brunette to use light magic, she was also her True Love.

I am Regina's True Love! I wonder if that's why I dream about her all the time and cannot shake her from my memories. I will ask her about that tomorrow right now I just want my bed.

Emma left Regina's office after helping her clean up the broken glass from one of her mirrors after the impact from the brunette's frame shattered it and went straight home. She could not cope with any more questions today so quickly avoided Mary Margaret and locked herself away in her room. She kicked off her leather boots, discarded her red leather jacket and jumped onto her bed not in the slightest bit bothered about still sporting her skinny jeans and tank top. The blonde threw herself backwards grunting at the force her head hit the pillow and she began replaying the events of that afternoon in her mind.

True Love, white magic, the savior...it was all finally beginning to make sense now. She was brought back to Storybrooke not to only break the curse and bring back happy endings but to also live her happy ending with Regina. Fate had played it's part in all of this; Emma being sent through the wardrobe for a chance of breaking the curse, Henry coming to find her on her 28th birthday - after wishing she was not alone and the fact his adoptive mother was none other than Regina herself. Maybe the blonde should have listened to her parents if True Love was a thing then fate sure as hell could be.

Fate brought the two most unlikely of couples together despite everything and hell, it sure did feel good to no longer feel alone, to be a part of something that has the potential to be safe and beautiful.


	8. Chapter 8

**Only a Dream**

**Author Note: Thank you so much to all of you who have taken time to read, follow, favourite and review my story. This has been such an amazing journey and I am so glad that I got the chance to share it with you wonderful readers.**

**During this journey I have gotten to know one of the most incredible writers I have come across who is my awesome beta and the owner of the last bit of innocence I had stolen, but that's okay, I love her too much to take that away from her. Go check out her stories – LithiumGirl **

**Love,**

**AyieshaE x**

The next morning came around all too quickly for the blonde saviours liking. The alarm clock rudely woke her from slumber and instantly the memories flooded back making her want to hibernate more than usual. There was no way she was ready to accept her new fate. The sheriff went from being a normal, foster child, bail bonds woman to then becoming the saviour, breaking curses, being Snow White and Prince Charming's daughter essentially making her a princess to now being destined to be with the very woman who had created a curse to take away her parent's happy endings. Just the thought of everything made Emma groan and lift the covers over her head she just did not feel ready to think about everything that she needed to do today; ten more minutes would not hurt. Regina had said it herself; she did need her rest and strength.

When she did manage to finally pull herself from her cocoon of pillows and blankets she drug herself into the shower. At the very least she was going to attempt to look presentable for her first lesson in magic off the woman she so desperately wanted to avoid. Flashbacks from the day before began to assault her senses and the blonde could feel the heat pool in between her legs.

Oh no, not now Swan. You can't let that woman get to you like this.

She quickly stumbled out of the shower and began to dry herself off in a rush. Of course Emma was now late for meeting up with Regina, as always. Why change a habit of a lifetime? When the blonde was finally dressed in her usual attire of white tank top, a pair of the tightest skinny jeans known to man, boots and famous red leather jacket she ran down the stairs of the loft and bolted straight out of the door only mumbling a quick good morning to her mother and father.

Already running late she did not see any harm in stopping by Granny's to grab a coffee and bear claw. Magic takes energy, food makes energy she reasoned. Ruby was standing by a table that Graham was seated at and she could not help but smirk. That poor guy will be getting eaten up and spat out by the flirtatious wolf. None of that was any of the blonde's concern. Another glance at the clock and she could literally feel her eyes bulging out of her head. The only magic she was going to experience today was that of Regina turning her into a pile of ash. Emma slammed down some bills on the counter and dashed out of the diner back to her bug and pulled off towards Mifflin Street arriving in front of the mayoral mansion in record time.

The blonde looked up the path towards the glossy black front door and inhaled a sharp breath. Regina was going to be pissed at her for being so late and a part of her could not care less but the other part just wanted to do everything right from now on and she had already failed. The sheriff looked in her mirror making sure she looked as presentable as possible before grabbing her coffee and bear claw and headed up the path. Just as the blonde was going to knock she was taken aback by the door being opened in one jolt of movement and of course she was greeted by a very intimidating looking mayor.

"What time do you call this Miss Swan? I know you have a reputation for tardiness but I do not appreciate my time being wasted"

Emma shuffled awkwardly on her feet this was exactly what she wanted to avoided with every inch of her being and the only thing she had achieved so far was once again pissing off the regal brunette.

"I'm sorry I slept in. It was a lot to take in yesterday you know? You yourself did say that I needed my strength and rest so that's exactly what I did."

Of course the blonde would come back with something of the cocky variety it seemed that the only languages she is fluent in is English, cockiness and sarcasm. The brunette standing before her made her feelings towards Emma's attitude known by an exasperated growl.

"I told you that I would only train you if you were dedicated, committed and you would take it seriously and so far you have not proved yourself worthy Sheriff."

"Regina, I am getting an awful case of Deja Vu here. I am standing on your porch yes I am late but I am still here. So, would you be so kind as to move aside and let me in so we can start on what I am here for?"

The brunette smirked at the blonde's sharp tongue and stepped aside closing the door once she was inside

"Very well Miss Swan, follow me to your first lesson." Regina left the foyer and walked towards her study an evil smile plastered across her face. She knew what being in the study would do to the saviour and knew that she could have done this lesson just as easily in the comfort of the living room but where would the fun be in that?

Regina approached the cabinet next to her desk and brought out a small candle and a dish placing them on the desk and taking a seat in her chair looking pointedly at the object and Emma.

"Go on then, light the candle."

"You want me to just light a candle? What kind of lesson is that?"

The brunette held back an eye roll and sighed. Of course Emma was going to be stubborn and ask silly questions wasting yet more of her precious time

"The kind I am teaching now light the candle or forget about this. Which is it going to be Miss Swan?"

It was now Emma's turn to growl and sigh stalking over towards the desk and sitting on the opposite side so to face Regina and look at the candle. The blonde kept her focus on the wick and thought lovely warm thoughts about fire and the scent of vanilla in hopes it would aid her task. When a few minutes pass by and the wick remains unlit the sheriff huffed impatiently

"I can't do it Regina! I don't even know what I have to do to make my magic happen! I mean it's not exactly like I had control of it yesterday so what makes you think I can light a candle just by looking at it?!"

The brunette looked at her almost amused and leaned across the desk slightly with the purpose of the blonde getting an eyeful of cleavage, and boy did she get an eyeful. How was that meant to help the blonde had no idea but Regina knew it would make her focus more with the intention of impressing her, anything was worth a shot.

"Just focus, Emma. Magic is emotion if you channel your emotions it will happen. Be patient, stay focused."

"That's easy for you to say you're one of the most powerful sorceresses known to man. How did you learn?"

Regina's patience was wearing thin. Why does the saviour have to complain so much? It really was not that hard to light a wick of a candle. If they were going to get anywhere the mayor knew she would have to provoke the blonde into doing magic and this was all too easy but too fun to pass the opportunity up

"I knew teaching you would be a waste of my time you are clearly not wanting to learn to control your ability which makes you dangerous. I am not letting my son anywhere near you until you get yourself under control. You can see yourself out Miss Swan."

With that the brunette rose from her chair and went to leave the study when suddenly she was flung into a wall and pinned there by imaginary rope, one spell she was all too well accustomed with

"Miss Swan! Put me down right this instant!" the brunette tried to get her wrists free but to no avail this was all down to Emma to sort out. Pride and humiliation mixed around in her head it's just a shame the mayor had to provoke the blonde with Henry to get this to happen

"You are not taking my Son away from me! You have no right to Regina."

"Actually, I have every right. He is my son; you gave up the right to even see him when you gave him away for adoption. You knew what a closed adoption was, that's what you agreed to. You're dangerous if you cannot control your magic so forgive me for wanting to protect him and keep him away from harm."

The blonde was absolutely fuming. She had never been so angry and there was no way she Regina was going to control when she could and cannot see Henry, not after all the hard work she had put in to getting the chance to bond with him. The sound of Regina gasping brings the blonde back from her thoughts and she realizes the rope around Regina was constricting. She had to stop this and now

"Regina how do I stop it?! I don't even know what I did to tie you up in the first place how am I even meant to know how to undo it?!"

"Magic. Is. Emotion."

Emotion, of course, the one thing I never seem to be in control of. Emma felt threatened and as a result pinned Regina against a wall and tied her with rope. To undo it she simply has to feel less threatened even with the former queen's provoking behaviour and mouth. The blonde slowly walked over to where Regina was being held and sighed reaching out to touch her arm.

"I know you'll never take Henry away from me or more me away from Henry. He won't be able to forgive you and you wouldn't be able to live with that. You were just using that to anger me because you have witnessed me using magic only when I am feeling threatened you knew I would use it against you if you provoked me enough."

Sure enough the ropes loosened around the mayor and she was eventually dropped back onto her feet with a soft thud. Emma's eyes widened as she finally realized what Regina had meant by magic being emotion she had to learn to control her emotions otherwise all hell could break loose. The blonde went back to the mayor's desk and focused once again on the wick of that damned candle focusing every ounce of energy, anger and passion she has on it. She is not about to lose Henry again because she could not control the damn side effect of being the product of True Love. She was not going to disappoint the woman who she is meant to be with. She was not about to fail herself and let her family down. What was that smell? Emma stopped focusing and looked up to see the brunette smiling in approval, the wick of the candle lit and filling the air with a spiced apple aroma. Of course it would be something to do with apples, why Emma had thought about vanilla she did not know.

"I did it!"

"You did, Emma. It's just a shame it took you this long to finally take in what I have been telling you from day one."

"Magic is emotion. I know that now. I er...look, Regina, about the wall and the rope..."

The brunette waved her hand dismissing the apology that was due from the blonde's lips and smirked, she was going to have some more fun especially giving the fact they are now both seated on the edge of her desk

"Don't mention it. If you wanted to tie me up all you had to do was ask, Sheriff."

The sheriff swallowed thickly and shifted on the desk. She had not expected that from Regina even with where their relationship now stood it was still a bit of a shock. Regina, the queen and mayor likes being tied up? She wants to be tied up by me? There is one for the mental filing cabinet. Emma quickly composed herself once again and she shifted to a better angle to make eye contact with the regal brunette, the game is almost certainly on and she is going to win.

"I should have known you would be into all that kinky stuff Madame Mayor. I bet you have one of your riding crops from your Queen days just waiting to be used, don't you?"

The blonde's voice dropped to a purr as she inched her way closer to the mayor, her green eyes shimmering with lust and mischief. She detected the faintest beginnings of a blush tinge Regina's cheeks but when she makes eye contact and is greeted with what can only be described as black eyes staring back at her she knew the brunette was anything but embarrassed

"Wouldn't you like to know dear?"

Before the saviour was able to formulate a response her words were stolen away by full rich red painted lips crashing against hers almost sending the blonde tumbling onto her back against the desk. Emma reached out and ran her fingers through short black locks tugging and massaging the mayor's scalp whilst deepening the kiss. The brunette smirked she had Emma exactly where she wanted her the most and the blonde was all too willing. Regina pushed her tongue into the saviour's mouth eliciting a moan from those perfect pale pink lips and she revelled in it, her own hands running through golden curls pushing her head deeper to her mouth only letting the blonde pull away when oxygen became absolutely necessary. The usually innocent forest green orbs reflected back at the mayor full of sin, need and desire as three words escaped from now swollen lips dripping with sensuality,

"Yes, I would."


	9. Chapter 9

**Only a Dream:**

**Author Note: I just wanted to thank each and every one of you who have read, reviewed and shared this story! I never in a million years thought that I would get the amount of love and support that I have done. I appreciate your patience with updates I am super busy during the week so can now only dedicate to updating at the weekends (I may get a chance to throw in a surprise update every now and then!). **

**I am so greatful to my beautiful friend and Beta, LithiumGirl she has done an amazing job sorting out all my horrible tense issues and whatnot and her love and support throughout not just this story but life in general is just incredible.**

**Enjoy Chapter 9!**

**AyieshaE x**

Thud.

The sound of the solid oak door slamming shut and a body being slammed against it echoed around the luxurious bedroom belonging to the mayor. Of course she would have expensive décor, a four post bed complete with satin sheets, goose feather pillows and oak furniture. That was all the blonde could take in of the room as she was, after all, rather distracted by the brunette's body pressed against hers. Emma focused back onto the mayor looking deep into her almost black eyes and smirked, that probably was not the wisest of choices.

"I'm going to wipe that obnoxious smirk right off of your face Sheriff Swan"

Regina growled her lips curling over her teeth in a predatory manner. She needed Emma. She needed her now. Her mind wandered as fingers combed through blonde curls and dark plum lips crashed against rose pink, she wanted Emma and she needed her. When did the former queen ever need or want anyone? What started off as a game to ruffle the saviour had turned into real life. She did care for Emma she maybe even loved her but there was no way she was going to admit that to the blonde. No, this is the time for fun. The brunette felt the cool air hit exposed skin on her abdomen as Emma's hands glided up her shirt her own hands tugged hard at golden hair eliciting a moan from the sheriff. Regina wasted no time in slipping her tongue deep into Emma's throat and had no problems battling for dominance. The saviour noted how the mayor always controlled her, the brunette always dominated her even in her dreams and she loved it. Emma truly began to trust the brunette and she knew that Regina would not do anything to break her trust.

The blonde whimpered at the loss of contact when Regina broke the kiss off. She stared with wanton eyes as the mayor backed towards the grand bed all the while undoing the buttons on her blouse, the blazer already thrown haphazardly across the floor. Emma took a few steps forward completely mesmerized by newly exposed olive toned skin before her eyes her throat went considerably dry as soon as the material pooled at Regina's feet. The blonde came face to face with the mayor once again and connected their lips in a passionate surge only breaking away to allow the brunette to rip her white tank top off of her. The chilly air hit the blonde like a ton of bricks the one thing keeping her grounded was the gasp of pleasure, surprise and mock from the brunette.

"Well, well Miss Swan, do you make a habit of going without undergarments?" Regina began to massage and palm the blonde's breasts toying with her erect nipples taking in every moan, hiss and whimper slipping from the sheriff's lips.

Emma felt a tidal wave of pleasure seep through her panties. How Regina could not smell her arousal through her jeans she had no idea. She reached out in desperation pulling the brunette closer to her own body the blonde cursed in a mixture of gasps and wails as Regina's knee pressed against her sodden core.

"Re—gina...please..."

There it was. The saviour was now begging the one thing she promised herself she would never do especially where the former evil queen was concerned but the ache in between her legs is starting to fog her brain and cloud her judgment. Her mind swam with feelings, thoughts and sensations the only thing breaking them was the sound of Regina's cocky laughter. Well, shit.

"Please what, Miss Swan; do you not like my teasing you?

With the flick of her wrist Emma was gloriously pinned beneath her on the bed her tight skinny jeans long forgotten in a heap in the floor. Regina kissed, licked and sucked harshly on the saviour's neck marking her in deep angry shades of purple, black and blue all the while the blonde withered beneath her moaning louder and more desperately. The brunette's hand glided softly down the valley of the blonde's breasts, down her abdomen and finally only stopping as she cupped her panty clad sex a satisfied purr alerted Emma she'd pleased Regina with how ready she was for her,

"You must like something Sheriff; you're so deliciously wet for me."

The blonde made a sound that would only be described as a moan and whimper combined. She loved the way Regina talked dirty to her, she loved the way Regina's hands worked effortlessly and she loved the way Regina teases her. Emma could not help but to thrust her hips upward into the brunette's hand trying desperately to cause more friction she no longer cares about how desperate she came across

"Oh god! Regina please, just-AH!"

The brunette smirked down at the blonde as she pressed her thumb sharply against her sensitive bundle of nerves. She never broke eye contact as her pearl-white teeth sink into her lower lip biting down at the sight of the blonde who shook beneath her. As forest green met dark mocha the mayor slowed her ministrations allowing Emma to catch her breath she decided right there that the next time the saviour begs she would give her everything she demands. The ache between Regina's thighs began to grow more and more uncomfortable.

"I bet you have dreamt of this moment haven't you Emma? I bet you have dreamt about feeling me deep in your tight hole making you come over and over again. I bet you have fucked yourself imagining me, screaming my name as your sweet juices flow down your fingers. Haven't you?"

That was REALLY the last straw. Emma could not take any more of the brunette's relentless teasing never mind that husky voice laced with sex. The blonde grabbed Regina's hand and roughly guided it past the elastic of her panties and into her folds her back arched immediately at feeling some relief flood through her. The blonde growled at her panties getting in the way of feeling Regina stroke down her dripping folds her own hands grabbing at the elastic, literally ripping them right off of her skin,

"Better." Emma pants hard listening to the mayor's words, how did she know? Of course she had dreamt this moment many times over but she was not going to openly admit that, oh no, Regina would have to work hard to get that sort of confession out of the sheriff. The blonde's thoughts became clouded as three strong fingers fill her up to the knuckle. Her mouth falls open instantly screaming out with relief

"Fuck! Regina...!"

The brunette smirked with satisfaction as she pumped her fingers deep, hard and fast into the blonde all the while rubbing her thumb in solid merciless circles over her swollen bud. She watched Emma's body respond with such intensity she had not seen the blonde's hands making their way to her own bra and could not get chance to stop her from slipping it off. Regina was a little pissed that she had lost control long enough for that to happen as she curled her fingers deeper into Emma she had no problems finding her sweet spot and judging by the sounds falling from the sheriff's lips sweet spot was putting it lightly. Emma moaned, panted, hissed and cursed with every thrust she cursed even more when Regina found the one spot that is guaranteed to make her come long and hard and the blonde knew then that was the mayor's plan after all to make her lose control, to give her the power of her submission.

The saviour growled low from the back of her throat as Regina's thumb pressed harder against her bundle of nerves she wanted so desperately to claw at olive toned skin and make her mark that was not an option right now. She threw her head back onto the soft pillows as her hips began to meet Regina's strong fingers, her own nails digging into the satin sheets below her, her body glistening with a thin layer of sweat. Regina bit her lip at the pure sight of the saviour completely at her mercy writhing beneath her she could tell from the way Emma's body was responding that it would not take that much longer to push her over that anticipated, delicious edge. She leaned forward pressing her body against the blonde's using her weight to thrust her fingers harder and deeper.

"You're so tight for me Emma. I want you to come only as I tell you, do you understand?"

The blonde nodded it was the only response she could give and judging by the mayor's sharp nip on her clit it wasn't enough. A piercing scream reverberated around the room as Emma's thighs clamped shut her back arching so high it lifts completely off the bed

"FU—CK! Yes, Yes I'm sorry!"

Regina smirked victoriously at the effect she had on the sheriff, she was not going to forget this in such a hurry. She locked eyes with the blonde once again, her fingers curled in the most delicious ways never faltering. Emma's moans and gasps quickly turned into cries and squeals as her walls tightened around the brunette's fingers only to be denied the release she so desperately needed. The blonde's eyes snapped open to glare at the mayor just in time to see her face disappear in between her thighs the pure sight of raven locks against pale skin increases Emma's need for orgasm. Another scream fills the air as her fingers grip hard in brunette hair pushing her face onto her more fully, there is no way she is going to let Regina deny her of what she so desperately needs, not any more. The sensation of the former queen's fingers buried deep in her and her expert tongue gliding over her already worn out clit was absolutely the saviour's undoing her whole body turned rigid as hot, sweet juices squirt into the brunette's mouth.

Regina gasps in surprise as she licks the blonde clean slowly helping her ride out her orgasm before withdrawing her fingers, making sure Emma is watching her as she sucks and licks them dry. The brunette could not help herself but moan as she swallowed the taste of the saviour smirking down at the blonde who is still sprawled out unable to move from the intensity of her orgasm. The brunette laughed as Emma finally opened her eyes

"Well Miss Swan, you disobeyed my explicit order and nobody disobeys their Queen."

"Regina. Please. Just,"

"Ah ah, nobody answers their Queen back either. Turn over, Saviour."

Emma's throat went dry as she heeded the command. Her heart still beating incredibly hard against her chest she was certain that Regina could hear every single beat. The blonde felt the bed dip slightly near the bedside table she tried to glance a look to see what Regina was up to but she dare not take that risk. She sensed Regina settling in behind her once again and waited with bated breath for what was going to come next.

"You must be punished for your lack of respect and control towards your Mayor and Queen," Regina smiled salaciously as she slowly ran the tail of her beloved riding crop down the curve in the blonde's spine, dropping it to her perfectly rounded ass. "How many lashings do you deserve, Princess?"

Emma gasped now understanding what was happening, the thing that started all of this off, and the riding crop. Regina did have a riding crop and from the feel of it she could tell it was made from expensive leather. Regina grew tired and cracked the tail hard against the soft flesh turning it a glorious shade of pink eliciting a cry from the blonde.

"Ten! I deserve ten your majesty"

Regina felt a surge of heat rush between her thighs on hearing Emma use her title. She normally hated being referred to as your majesty in this world but from the saviour there was nothing more satisfying than hearing her understand her true place, which is under the Queen, in more ways than one. A small pleasing smirk spread across plum lips as she lifted the crop and struck it against reddening skin once more

"Finally, now you're obedient. Count out each strike dear I'm too busy watching your ass turn as red as my lips"

Emma cried out she would never get enough of Regina's dirty talk. She needed to focus she could not afford to slip up any more. Whip after whip the blonde cried out the number until finally she had reached ten. Her knees gave way as she fell forwards against the cool sheets her ass stinging and burning with the evidence of her disobedience. The blonde slowly turned over and winched as she put pressure on her behind, noticing the mayor now lying next to her.

"Good to know you do have a riding crop"

"I'm surprised you even doubted that for one minute, I was Queen after all." Regina gave a playful roll of her eyes at the saviour's stupidity and for a moment she felt something pull at her heart, something she had not felt in a very long time. She felt connected, trusted and safe. A heavenly chuckle interrupted her thoughts as she turned back and glanced at Emma "Is something funny, dear?"

The sheriff shook her head slowly her emotions playing absolutely havoc as she cast green eyes upon brown,

"Nothing is funny, your majesty. I just...thinking about the things you said to me about how you bet I dream about you fucking me..."

Emma felt her heart swell, something she had not experience in a very long time. She had put her trust into Regina not just whilst she allowed the former queen to undress and take her body but also as she punished her with the riding crop. She had always trusted Regina from day one. Maybe now was the time to come clean, to confess everything to the brunette.

"Yes dear? What about it?"

"Well, I have had these dreams ever since I met you dreams in which you do exactly that. I remember one so clearly it almost feels as if it really did happen at the station, on my desk."

The brunette smirked and raised her brow amused by Emma's confession but also awe-struck that the blonde felt like she could admit to such a thing so openly. Perhaps she feels trusted just like I do but why now? Regina looked back at the blonde and tucked a strand of stray golden hair behind her ear as she smiled softer looking into green orbs

"What if I told you that it was not only a dream, Emma?"

"How do you mean? Of course it was only a dream, well, until now that is."

Regina shook her head and chuckled softly her finger tips tracing Emma's jawline softly. This was happening; she trusted the blonde explicitly with her emotions and with her heart, how was that? They went from hating one another, trying to kill each other and now suddenly she found herself lying in her bed with the saviour next to her as if they've been together for years.

"I mean...I planted those dreams with magic. I made you dream every single dream that had me in them. I have wanted you for a very long time Emma I was just too afraid to admit that not just to you but to myself"

"You...you did what?!" Emma could not believe what she was heard; she had been exposed and exploited by the woman she just thought she could trust. She glared at the brunette next to her anger crossing over her features "Do you have any idea how fucked up that is Regina?! You used me, violated me in my sleep just to get your kicks?!" The blonde got up and out of the bed grabbing her clothes from the floor and yanking on her tank top not giving a shit that it is now creased.

"No! No Emma, I didn't do it just to get my kicks. Okay, at first maybe I did. I wanted to make you squirm every time you looked at me I was using it as a weakness against you to get the upper hand and I know that's not okay. It was a game, just a stupid game and I did not think of the consequences."

"Yeah, of course you didn't! What the fuck was I thinking? I must be crazy to have believed I could actually trust you. That is just proof that I can't. Hell what even was this? Your twisted way of winning the game by actually getting me into your bed?!"

The words felt like someone had ripped the brunette's heart out of her chest and began to squeeze the precious organ. She took in the pain and the mistrust that now clouded the blonde's features she had no idea how it would seem once she came clean about the confession and maybe if she had thought about it more, before she decided it would be fun to play games with the sheriff's dreams she may have thought more about how it would look. Yes, she had violated Emma, she had used her but that was all before the feelings she has now.

"Emma, no, please this was not anything of the sort. I wanted you here because I wanted you and not to score points in any games."

"And why should I believe you? Fuck, I need to get out of here. I need to just...think."

The mayor made no attempt to stop the blonde from leaving she knew she needed space and she would give it to her. She could do with figuring out how to make this mess okay again and find out what the hell the pull she feels in her heart really is.

Tomorrow she would have to go and pay an old friend a little visit.


	10. Chapter 10

**Only a Dream:**

**Author Note: Well here it is, finally, Chapter 10! I thank you all for your patience and understanding that this has been a really tough couple of weeks for me hence why this update has taken so long. I appreciate it is only short but once I am back to normal there will be longer chapters to make up for it! I hope that you all enjoy it! I am going to do this chapter slightly different and do both Emma and Regina's POV.**

**As ever, a big thank you to my beautiful friend and Beta, LithiumGirl – make sure you go and check out her stories! **

**AyieshaE x**

Emma's POV:

Anger. Mistrust. Exploited. Violated. These are only a few of the emotions running around the blonde's mind. How could Regina do something like that and act as if nothing has happened? How could she be so stupid to fall for the mayor's mind games? Of course, the brunette did not want her, not really. This was all just a game to her, a game that the saviour had lost along with her trust and dignity. So many questions rippled through the blonde-haired woman's mind her thoughts jumbled as if she is on a roundabout spun so fast and hard she could not make sense of the world. Thunder snapped her back to reality and she realized she sat in the middle of the forest. There was no way she could go back to the loft in this state but there was nothing the blonde wanted more than a shower and change of clothes. Dirty, another adjective that sprang to mind. Dirty from not only opening her legs to the one person she thought she could trust but also because of how much she enjoyed it and wanted it to happen again. Oh how she wanted to be at the complete mercy of the Evil Queen once more. The relentless downpour began to soothe the blonde she loved listening to the rainfall against her bedroom windows at her various foster homes. It calmed her soul and this time was no different. This time though she felt cramped in her bug too ashamed to go home. The saviour had begun to drift off when a spark emitted through the beat up beetle and startled her awake. She quickly sat up and looked at her hands that displayed a soft white glow. Emma's brow furrowed as she looked at the skin on her arms and chest and the same white hue was there too.

"What the hell...?" the blonde thought to herself,

This was something she had not witnessed previously it was frightening. She knew she possessed white magic but surely she would have been warned about something like this happening if she engaged her emotions. Magic is, after all, Emotion. Regina. Emma started up her bug and began the trek back to the one place she did not want to be right now but the only place she knew held answers. Out of the forest and began to back to the white mansion that dominated Mifflin Street.

Regina's POV:

Anger. Mistrust. Heartache. Idiocy.

"How could I be so stupid?!" the mayor scolded herself, she had done it this time.

The brunette knew that everything had been too good to be true. Of course, Emma was going to react in that way she was violated, her trust abused and she had every right to be angry. The mayor got herself dressed and changed the sheets on her bed putting the dirty ones in the hamper for when she can be bothered to do the laundry before making haste to the study where she kept her trusty decanter of cider on the bookcase. One glass quickly followed by a second and then a third. Regina welcomed the burning sensation at the back of her throat as the liquid warmed her from the inside out. She needed to fix this.

With a flourish of her hands, she disappeared in her signature cloud and emerged right in the middle of Gold's shop. The transportation mixed with the cider made her feel a little queasy but the brunette kept her head held high and her body language as regal as a Queen. She cast her eyes around the shop filled with junk from their land, possessions people once had but traded for a deal from the wicked imp. Gold thrived off torment so displaying people's prized items seemed like a sure good way to cause some problems good luck to them challenging Gold for their return, though. Regina's thoughts were interrupted rather suddenly causing her to jump and internally curse at losing her composure. She turned to her right where the famous Mr. Gold stood, leaning on his cane with that smug smirk that she so desperately wanted to knock off his face into next Tuesday.

"I am closed dearie" Gold had no manners and he sure as hell was not going to start with them now "and yet you still manage to make yourself at home."

Regina growled. She could not be bothered with mind games, not today, not any time soon. She took a step closer to Gold and bore her teeth with her lips curled evilly at the corners – he responded to this side of Regina and he never failed her this time either,

"I will not take much of your...precious time, Gold. I need to ask something. Something strange has been happening lately and I demand an explanation" the brunette pressed her palms on top of the glass counter as she leaned over to the imp, "and I know you will have one so do not waste my time"

Gold's smirk was there once again which just angered Regina further. This was not going to be over quickly and she was not going to give up until it was over.

"You look different, your Majesty. Almost...glowing"

The mayor's eyes widened at this revelation she felt different but glowing? She looked in the mirror and snapped her head back towards Gold at what she was greeted by,

"WHAT IS THIS?! What is happening and why?"

He took hold of one of the former Queen's hands and examined it. The white glow simmered away under olive-toned skin he sighed sarcastically and bore his eyes straight into Regina's

"Why your Majesty, it is quite simple. You are in love. This is light magic the purest of its kind that only comes around when your heart and soul is touched by your truest love"

Regina started internally panicking, cursing and felt more nausea, but that could have been the cider and transportation mix. This could not be happening. The Saviour, Emma, is her truest love. That would explain the heart pulling, the white glow and the awful feelings of guilt and loneliness,

"Don't be ridiculous Gold. How can my heart and soul be touched by my true love when he is dead in another land?"

"Oh HE might be dead in another land and HE might very well have been your TRUE love but HE wasn't ever your TRUEST love. That's the difference Dearie"

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"Oh I think you know your Majesty. Miss Swan certainly has gotten under that thick skin of yours. Now if you are done wasting my time I would like to go and spend time with my wife."

The mayor remained as she was. Not only did she know the light magic would have something to do with Emma she had never thought that the other things would mean they were each other's Truest Loves. That is absurd. That is...Oh shit. Regina quickly grounded herself again and looked at Gold in a slight panic. She could not have this news going any further than it had to and by that, she meant between the two of them.

"This goes nowhere, do you understand, imp? This conversation never happened."

Rumple's twisted laughter filled the space between them as his smirk grew wider,

"What conversation would that be, dearie?"

Once satisfied Regina flicked her wrists up and disappeared once again in her cloud of purple smoke landing in the safety of her own foyer. She was about to head up the steps into the main hall as the doorbell sounded. The mayor glanced at the clock, it was late and she was not expecting any visitors, who would visit her anyway? She turned around and opened the door only to greet the one person she definitely had not anticipated expecting any time soon

"Emma...?"

"We need to talk."

The brunette looked on as Emma stepped into the foyer. The door closed behind her and only when she was once inside did she notice the saviour also had the same white glow under her skin. Relief and fear flooded through her body. What would Emma make of this situation? She hates my guts; she will most definitely laugh in my face when I tell her what is going on.

"Of course. Would you like a drink or anything to eat?"

Emma shook her head no and gave a small smile for the offer and pleasantries. Only then did she fix eyes on the brunette properly. Her mouth fell open as she took hold of a hand and looked closer at it

"Regina, what the hell is this?!"

The mayor sighed softly and looked into forest green eyes smiling slightly giving the saviour's hand a light squeeze,

"You had better follow me; this may take a while."


End file.
